ToraDora The Explorer
by Jamie38459
Summary: One night, while Minori was playing a new game, she and her friends suddenly get sucked into it. Now, she(along with Ryuji), have to try to find the others as well as a way out of the game... [Warning: Language]
1. Chapter 1: Into the game world :O

ToraDora The Explorer[Part 1]

* * *

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

* * *

It was the last school period of the day, after that everyone would be off of school for spring break. The students and teachers were all very excited about it too and talk about their plans on what they'll be doing for the week. All except Takasu Ryuji, who had no idea what he'll be doing for the week. Not that he cares anyway. Or does he? I'm not even sure if he does care, judging from the outs- ok I'll stop talking for now.

"Hey Ryuji."

Ryuji's best friend Yusaku Kitamura says to Ryuji after class ends.

"Oh, hey Yusaku. How's it going?"

"Hmm, not much. You?"

"Same here."

"So, what'cha gonna do on spring break this year?"

"Meh, I don't know. Maybe just stay in home with my mom and Inko(Pet Parrot). And cook some food as well, I guess."

"Oh I see."

They both go out of the classroom and headed towards the locker rooms down stairs. They were both silent for a while, until Ryuji broke the heavy atmosphere.

"What about you? What are you going to do on spring break?"

"Oh me? I'm going to go to visit my cousin back in Tokyo for a few days."

"Oh, that's sounds neat, hope you have a good time there."

"Thanks."

* * *

Over from a distance, there was Kushida Minori and Aisaka Taiga, talking about what they'll do on spring break. They are very good friends with Ryuji and Kitamura(Most of the time), and they have done fun things together. Then Ryuji noticed that walking, Minori was taking something out of her bag and showing it to Taiga. It looked like some disc.

"Hey Taiga, look what I got? It's a PC game! I got this on Ebay." Minori said in a cheerful manner, as usual.

Taiga sighs in disbelief. "You didn't just buy it cause it looked shiny did you?"

"No... not just that. I also got this cause it looked fun :)"

"I'd be pretty annoyed if you were someone else." Taiga mutters.

"Hmm?"

"N-nothing, I was just talking to myself." She stutters, again.

"Hey Taiga, if you aren't so busy, do you wanna play this with me at my house?"

"Hmm..."

"Hey Ryuji, what'cha looking at?" Kitamura moves in closer toward Ryuji(who freaks out by it), wondering what he is looking at(Ok that sounds kind of wrong. Please don't get the wrong idea).

"Oh, I see. Minori bought something on Ebay again." Kitamura states.

"What is with people in buying things on Ebay? I'll bet it's Weird Al..." Ryuji thinks while fixing his hair, sort of.

"Something wrong?"

"Nah it's nothing."

After Ryuji greets his mom, who got drunk again, and Inko, whom still can't pronounce his/her name("Igloo!"), he prepares the food, eats it with his mom and bird, showers, cleans, showers again, and then goes to bed, wondering what the others are up to right now.

* * *

He closes his eyes and begins to dream, kind of. Suddenly, he hears a clicking noise and then hears someone talking to him.

"Ryuji... Ryuji... Ryuji are you awake?"

Ryuji opens his eyes, wondering where the hell he is. It didn't seem like he was in his bedroom anymore, it seemed like he was outside, where the background is for some reason bright and colorful, and pretty painful to look at too. Also there was a familiar pinkish-haired girl who seemed to have a monkey-like tail, a white sheet-like dress, and some red boots. Ryuji closes his eyes once more, trying to escape this nightmare.

"Hi Ryuji." Ryu opens his eyes again.

"M-Minori? Is that you?"

"Your awake! Took you long enough."

He gets up off of the grassy hill.

"Huh? Where the hell am I? What's going on?"

He looks down and sees that he is wearing a purple shirt, white eyed sneakers[with yellow socks], and a bright orange pair of pants.

"And why the hell am I wearing these ridiculous clothes? Seriously they really are ridiculous!"

"Well, I will tell you all that I know of!" Minori starts, and then goes on a sort of long speech. "Well, it all happened when Taiga and I were at my house"

* * *

**Cut to the house of Kushida Minori, where she and her friend, Taiga, are getting ready to play the game...**

"Oh-kay, are you ready to get this thing going?" Minori asks Taiga with anticipation.

She nods in response to her question, also a little excited to see what the game will be like. Minori puts the game in and starts to play.

"Oooh, excitement levels are RISING HERE!" Minori proclaims, unable to contain the excitement. "Aren't you excited?"

"Hella yea I'm excited!" Taiga says.

This, however, doesn't last long, as the game slowly got more boring, annoying, and uninteresting.

"This is getting more boring, annoying, and uninteresting Minori." Taiga says disapprovingly.

"Yeah your right, let's go play on Elsword."

"Yeah."

* * *

**Cut back to the game world where Minori was still telling the 'story'...**

"And just then," Minori continues, "lightning came from above, and wiped out the electricity!"

"Wait" Ryuji interrupts. "How did lighting come from above when it was clear out-"

"Don't question logic." She finishes. "Anyway, then the computer literally sucked us into the game and we got separated—"

"Wait, wasn't that the plot from Da Boom Crew?"

"_You_ saw that?"

"No."

"Oh ok then." She bluntly stated. "And then I found you falling from the sky too. Hmm, must be some kind of connection going on here..."

"I'm... really confused. Is this suppose to make any sense?" Ryuji was confused as ever.

"It's a video game so they can easily get away with that kind of crap." Minori jumps up. "Okay, first things first, we gotta go find Taiga. She could be anywhere..."

"Yeah, cause we sure as heck don't want her to go cause a ruckus in a video game world..." Ryuji muttered to himself.

"Come on, let's go!" Minori runs ahead, while Ryuji tries to follow. This, is gonna be a hell of a trip...

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_AN: No, I don't really hate Weird Al or anything, I actually like his songs. They are pretty catchy and funny. Also, I have never seen Da Boom Crew but from a lot of people, it's stupid so I'm not going to watch it, ok. See you next time..._


	2. Chapter 2: I'm-a annoying, yes? :S

ToraDora The Explorer[Part 2]

* * *

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

* * *

_AN: Recap(For those who did not read the description): Minori bought a game on the internet to play with her best friend, Taiga, during spring break. However, on that night in which they were playing the game, it all of a sudden transports them into the game and separated her and Taiga! Oh, and some others got transported there to. Now Minori(Along with Ryuji who for some reason got into this mess as well) has to get the gang back together and find a way out of the game world for good. As well as a reason on why they did get transported into the game world in the first place..._

* * *

"Come on Ryuji, vamanos!" Minori said, trying to encourage her male friend to keep on moving, even though he was really getting tired of walking.

"Um, Minori? What does vamanos even mean? Is that a different language or something?" Ryuji exhaustingly asks.

"Hmm, I have no idea. I just heard some lady on the computer screen talk like that, I think its Korean actually. Cuban? Italian?"

"That does not sound like it's from Italy." Ryuji mumbles under his breath so Minori wouldn't hear him, though she still heard him anyway.

"Really? What makes you think that?"

"Oh, uh, um, I watched Hetalia one time and..."

"Never saw it, you should show me it sometime." She replied with a smile.

Ryuji couldn't help but smile back at her, even though his legs were killing him.

"Hey, can we rest for a little while? My legs are _really_ getting tired from all of this walking."

"Okay," Minori says while pointing at something. "Let's go and sit on that, not so suspicious looking, tree stump!"

"You mean where that little arrow is _literally_ hovering around?" Ryuji said in a deadpan toned voice, wondering if this is a weird dream he was having.

But nonetheless, he decided to sit on the stump anyway. While resting their legs, Ryuji asks Minori if she really knows where she's going.

"If I know where I'm going? Well, no. But I'm sure we'll be able to find Taiga and the others pretty soon if we keep on moving!"

_'How do you even know there's other people here __**besides**__ Taiga?'_ Ryuji thought and then sighed.

* * *

"Well, they could be anywhere in this place, and it looks like it's gonna get dark soon. Maybe we should find a place to stay somewhere and call it a day for now..."

"Hey Ryuji, I now noticed that there is a backpack that's attached to your back!" Minori pointed at the purple pack.

He turned and realized it too. "Huh, well what do you know. How did I not notice that sooner?"

"Maybe there's a map of some sort in there, you should take a look."

"Well ok." Ryuji takes off his backpack and begins to search... but not before he got interrupted by a random whisper.

* * *

"Say my name, say my name. You know you want to."

"Ok what the hell was that? Minori did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Hey it's a pocket!"

"Minori this is not the time for-" That's when they saw, that little white thing that was peeking out from the pocket holder of the backpack. Ryuji tried to reach in there and pull it out, but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey Ryuji what's in there?"

"I don't know it looks like some kind of map but-"

"Louder..." The white thing repeated.

"Huh?" Ryuji could only stare at the pocket, wondering if he was going crazy.

"Louder Ryuji, say it a little bit louder."

"Okay, this map is starting to creep me out!"

"Louder..."

"Map?"

"Louder..."

"I want to get rid of this backpack and that sick twisted map as well!"

"Louder!"

"MAP-U!" Minori suddenly screamed.

"Minori really?" Ryuji, once again, stared at Minori like she _really _had no brain.

"**OH YEAH!**" The map screamed with pleasure.

* * *

"O_O" Ryuji was really confused and shocked with horror.

Oh and the map started to sing this really crappy song. "Weeell if there's a place you gotta go, I'm the one ya need to know, I'm the map! I'm the map, I'm the ma-**AAAAHHHH!**" Ryuji interrupts the map by throwing the backpack on the ground and stepping on it and the map.

"Holy crap Ryuji, what cracked open your shell?" Minori was surprised with Ryuji acting a little... insane. "Or was it _who_ cracked your brain or something like that...?"

"Wait, if you let me go," The map pleaded, "I can get you to some shelter! See?" And he opens up showing this giant picture of different locations, one of them was a weird looking motel.

Minori stares at Ryuji for a moment to see what he'd say in response. He sighs in disbelief and decides to follow the map along with Minori. They start walking some more even though they were already dead-beat tired half way there. And hungry.

"Ugh, I'm getting hungry. Is there anything to eat here?" Minori for once, was complaining.

"Well, I actually do have a map for a restaurant. See here?" He opens up and shows the different places that lead up to a restaurant. "Just go ahead across this river and go under a tunnel, you'll get there in no time. River, tunnel, RESTAURANT!"

"Hey wait," Ryuji says, "how did you make a different location show up on you? And why the hell do we need to go in a tunnel, in the dark, just to get food?"

"Got any better ideas smart-ass?"

"Um, maybe some fish near a lake and berries near a bush?"

"Bo-ring! You listening to this creep? Creep? Creep?!"

"Well," Minori starts off, "It _is _getting late, so I don't think we'll have enough time to go the restaurant before they close. Maybe we should camp out for the night in this dark eerie forest and go to the nice warm restaurant tomorrow." She finishes.

* * *

"Besides, I already got the tent that this backpack had!"

"Woah." Ryuji was impressed. "What else does it have?"

"Hey guys?" The map was getting pretty annoyed of being ignored.

"Oh sweet, food! Now we don't have to go walk the extra miles just to go to a restaurant that's probably already closed." Ryuji states.

"Yeah, I'll say. It's the best backpack ever." Minori agrees. "We also got some sleeping bags, drinks, and a lighter! Now all we need is a campfire to keep us warm." She continues to search inside of the bag.

"Hey you guys! Forgetting someone? I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the—"

"Shut the fuck up." Ryuji interrupts again by taking the lighter from Minori and setting the map on fire.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! THE PAAAAAAIIIINNNN!" **The map screams in agony.

Minori is shocked at what she is seeing.

"What?" Ryuji says bluntly. "He was getting on my nerves."

"Ryuji... that's perfect! Now we have a campfire to keep ourselves all nice and toasty." The two ate and drank, and then slept, and couldn't help but wonder if they'll be able to get out of this hellhole with the others...

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_AN: Ok, I apologize again for it being a wee bit slow. But it'll get at a faster pace, eventually, hopefully. Oh and some other friendly faces'll show up in the next chapter, so stay tuned for that :3_


	3. Chapter 3: No swiping por favor :(

ToraDora The Explorer[Part 3]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

* * *

_AN: Recap: Kushieda Minori and Takasu Ryuji walk, and discover the map and backpack, and lit it on fire – the map not the backpack... yet. And that's about it, unfortunately._

* * *

It was a bright and sunny new day in the game world of who-gives-a-shit as our 'heroes' wake up from their slumber and try to look for something to eat for breakfast. Why they couldn't just take some food items from the backpack is anybody's guess – although it does pop out some random stuff at random times, so maybe that's why they went to get some food that wasn't always luck-based like Mario Party.

"Hey Ryuji," Minori asks while she's searching for some berries to eat for the trip, "did you find anything yet?"

"No, not yet." He called back. "Besides these stupid tree branches, I didn't find anything good yet..."

"Hey Ryuji...?"

"No we are **not** eating the tree branches Minori!"

"Not that, I was wondering, do you think the others'll be ok?"

_'Look no offense or anything but your asking this now?' _Ryuji thought, then replied, "Yeah, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I'm glad to hear-"

"Unless of course they accidently stumble upon those weird things that go 'OH YEAH' and stuff like that."

"Ryuji!"

"What?"

"Look over there!" She pointed to where something brown was, hiding in the bushes.

"Wh-wha? What is that?" Ryuji asked, all shocked and confused. But before Minori could answer – and before Ryuji could take a better/closer look, the thing ran off somewhere. "H-hey wait! Where are going?"

The two stopped at whatever they were doing and try to catch up to it. The thing ran a lot faster than the two heroes though, and it seemed like there wasn't gonna be any hope to catching it. Then, it trips, making it easier for Ryuji and Minori to catch up to the thing. However, the thing got up too quickly, and it sprung off, leaving our 'heroes' in the dust. They stopped running and and started panting afterwards.

"Damn it," Ryuji says, "We lost its trail..."

"Hey, what's that?" Minori asks, pointing at a long white stick on the ground.

"Huh, why haven't I noticed _that_ before?" Apparently the thing must have dropped this while running off. He reaches over to pick it up, staring at it for a while, he realizes that it another one of those god damn maps - *shudders* He drops it in a panic, fearing that it will eventually go crazy (**OH YEAH**). "Hey Ryuji, what's the matter?" Minori asks. "Uh, well..." Ryuji starts off, but then gets quickly interrupted by _the_ talking map.

"Hey bonehead, what'dya drop me for? I have a delicate head ya know!" That voice, it sounded familiar... Ryuji turned toward the map and picked it up again, also turning it to reveal his face. Why, it was Noto Hisamitsu, one of his school buddies. Wait, what the hell is he doing in a place like this? Ryuji decided to ask him foolishly how he got here as well.

"How did I get here? That's the first thing you say after we see each other in how long?" Hisamitsu asks, incredibly pissed off, adjusting his glasses while doing so. He then calms down a bit before answering his question. "Well ya see, I have no idea how I got here exactly, I was sleeping and bam! I'm here all of sudden, got involved with a war going on here..."

"Wait- what war?" Ryuji asks nervously.

"Well, I _was_ going to get to that part. Anyways, I was caught up between a war with this mafia gang called "The Swipers", who steal things, no matter what the cost, and hide them in their evil fortress! Those 'Swipers' were just trying to use me[as a map] to get to a secret chamber that was under a bridge. Apparently for some reason they stopped and tried to steal something from you guys too, but ya blew their cover so they had to run, quick runners too they are."

"Woah, I never saw or even heard of that in the game," Minori exclaims, "that's awesome!"

"Yea, it is." Hisamitsu agrees.

"Hey Hisamitsu, have you seen the others? Ya know our friends?" Ryuji asks his 'friend'.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, no. But I did see that one of the members of "The Swipers" looked a lot like Aisaka."

"Taiga..." Ryuji couldn't believe what he was hearing, neither could Minori. Did those 'Swipers' brainwash her after she crashlanded? During the crash land?

"Come on Ryuji, we gotta get to that chamber before The Swipers do!" Minori states, "That way, we can figure out what's down there that they need so badly _and_ try and figure out what they are up to!"

"Yeah, let's do it!"

"Wait!" Hisamitsu interrupts the two before they head out. "Have any of you guys seen Kota? He was with me before we crashlanded inside of this hellhole."

_'The hell were they doing before they crashlanded here?' _Ryuji thought to himself.

"Well now that you mention it, we did encounter that annoying loud map that kind of acted like him," Minori processed. "but then Ryuji lit him on fire."

"Y-you lit him on fire!?"

_'Oh shit, not good!' _Ryuji was in a panic, he didn't know what to do.

But all of a sudden, a yawn was heard, coming from the backpack this time. "Hey guys, why are you all dressed like that? And why aren't we in your house Hisa?"

Hisa sighes in relief, knowing that Tomiie Kōta didn't get burned cause of Ryuji. "Kōta, I think we should explain this to you along the way." "What way? Are we going on a trip?"

"Yep, a trip to hell." Ryuji mutters out loud, giving the backpack to Minori, for reasons we will never explain to you guys.

The journey was far from over, and in fact, was only just beginning. ...

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

_AN: I have a poll up in case ya wanna check it out :3_

_Also, getting deeper into the story, I'm getting excited with how this will end up, and I'm the creator of this[story] too, what are the odds? Ok then, I'll see you next chapter..._


	4. Chapter 4: Hello :I

ToraDora The Explorer[Part 4]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_AN: Recap: While Ryuji and Minori were trying to find some food to eat, they spot a strange brown thing spying on them. When spotted, the thing runs off while Ryuji and Minori make chase with it. The two eventually lose it and it seems that all hope was lost, until Minori noticed a white map on the floor. Ryuji opens it up and finds out that one of his friends Hisamitsu was in the game world too, and he turned into a map himself! He explains that once he and __Kōta got mysteriously transported into the game world, he had gotten map-napped by a mafia gang called "The Furries- I mean Swipers", and they were using him to track down some hidden places in order to 'swipe' some important artifacts. Now Minori, Ryuji, Hisamitsu, and Kōta(Who has been turned into a purple backpack and was sleeping the whole time) must not only find Taiga, but also find out what "The Swipers" are up to, and put a stop to it – Sorry if the recap seems to be longer than usual..._

* * *

As our heroes began walking in a slow pace, they look carefully at the map(Err, Hisamitsu _) to see where they need to be and where the fastest route could be.

"So what your saying is, we need to go across the river, into a dark and scary cave, and then we'll see the bridge that's near the restaurant?" Ryuji asks Hisamitsu as he studies the map ever closer - not like that, don't get the wrong idea.

"Yep, that's the closest way you can get to the bridge Takasu." He replies back to Ryuji.

"Hmm, seems simple enough."

"I just hope we can get there on time," Minori prays. "and that Taiga will be safe when we get there."

_'I hope so too Minori...'_ Ryuji thought to himself. He then decided to try and cheer her up. "Don't worry, we'll get there before those rascally raccoons do Minori." He says with wishful thinking.

"Actually, they are foxes." Hisamitsu corrects his 'friend'. "Or furries, as I'd like to call them. They're sort of like Taiga, who's like a tiger, not a furry. You get what I'm saying?"

"No." Everyone else replies in unison.

_'Of course, no one pays any damn attention to me at all...'_ Hisamitsu thinks[to himself] in his wittle head.

"Hey I'm wondering, why are we all taking our time when there is trouble afoot?" Kōta asks, looking all confused as ever.

"Because..." Minori starts off, "I saw in the game world that even if you take your time, you'd still beat your rivals to the destination!"

"Still, we should at least try and beat them there faster. Cause, ya know, the faster we get there, the sooner we can get out of this here game."

"He's got a point ya know." Ryuji added.

"Hmm, your right. We can't just slowly walk like a bunch of damn weeaboos, we gotta go and take action!"

"Yeah!" The others agreed, and they all ran as fast as they could... and then quickly became tired after a minute or two.

"God, why are we tiring out so easily?" Ryuji heavily sighs and pants.

"Maybe it's cause we have short legs..." Minori guessed.

"Well, I don't see what you guys are talking about, I feel great!" Kōta proclaims.

"Yeah, that's because you aren't running here!" Ryuji barks at him. Then, all of a sudden, a rustle noise was made.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?"

Hismitsu asks the gang, who stopped to listen. "It sounds like it's coming from the bush." Minori points at the bush suspicously.

"Alright, show yourself" Ryuji calls out. Just then, a fox girl with a bandit eyepatch and blue gloves(And a somewhat revealing outfit) appears from inside of the bushes. The gang noticed her and weren't too excited about it – or maybe they were a little too excited I don't know what do you want from me? "On second thought don't show yourself, you can go back into the bush if you want to!" Ryuji stutters, not knowing what to say or do.

"Ya know, maybe we should have just, left. Ya. I think we should do that right now, who's with me on this?" Hismitsu tries to convince the others with his 'words'.

"Hello." The fox girl said. "How are you."

"Pretty good actually thanks." Minori replied.

_'Wait,'_ Ryuji thought, _'this girl, she looks kinda familiar...'_

The girl looks at the map and backpack, then slowly walks toward the gang.

"Uh- Minori!" Kōta cries. "We should do something!"

"No need to worry, I know just what to do!" Minori exclaims, she starts to make a formation/sign language thing with her hands(much to the dismay of the others), and then yells with a stop sign coming from her hand[s]: "Person no swiping, person no swiping, person no-"

She gets interrupted by a gun-cock-like punch to the face, knocking her out in the process.

"MINORI!" The others were shocked to find her like that. Ryuji rushes over to her, only to punch-interrupted by the fox girl, also knocking him out in the process.

"RYUJI!" Hisamitsu and Kōta yell out, but then, after that, it was darkness...

* * *

To Be Continued...

_AN: Sorry this one is short, didn't have much to make of this one for right now :(__ But I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer, promise :)_


	5. Chapter 5: Can you say, danger? OO

ToraDora The Explorer[Part 5]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_AN: Recap: The gang find where to go to find the location to the artifacts, but on their way there, they come across a familiar looking character that had the appearance of a fox-like girl, who knocks out Minori and Ryuji and steals the backpack(Kōta)._ _What's gonna happen now?_

* * *

'_Who was she? Where did she come from? Why did she attack us?'_ Those were the things that Ryuji had thought of in his head, but will most likely never be answered.

He slowly opens his eyes and sees that he is on a boat, in the middle of the ocean, with Minori. Why? Ryuji also realizes that this may not be a dream after all, since that punch would have probably woken him up by now. He turns to see if there is anybody else here, or at least near the boat watching them, there isn't. He checks over and sees that the fox girl has taken Kōta, and now they have to save his hind as well.

Then suddenly, a rumble was heard, and a giant shadow had been seen amongst the waters. Ryuji feels a sudden chill from down his spine, nervous on what is going to happen next.

"Hey, Minori, wake up!" He tries to wake Minori in a panic, but to no avail.

And then, it happened. A giant sea monster comes out of the water, causing the boat to rock back and forth rapidly. It lets out a humongous roar that startles Ryuji and almost causes him to fall out of the boat.

"Minori, this isn't funny, wake up please. I'M NOT KIDDING HERE!" The poor guy exclaims, freaking out as he nervously shakes Minori in hopes of getting her to wake up, but it seems that she's still out cold.

The monster lets out another roar as it swoops down, about to eat the gang in one giant bite. Ryuji tries to paddle the boat away from where they are now by using his hands.

While doing so, Hisamitsu yawns as he opens his eyes, wondering what the hell is going on right now. "Hey Takasu." He says still tired/sleepy. "What's with all the racket?" Then without thinking, Ryuji decides to grab the map and use him as an oar.

"Sorry but this is urgent I don't know what else to do right now please don't get mad at me and also hold your breath!" He yells really quickly.

"Huh?" Hisamitsu was responded, obviously not hearing that at all cause he was talking way too fast.

But before Hisamitsu could have any say on that, Ryuji dunks him in the water and starts to rapidly use him as a paddle. He turns to see that the monster was rearing in, and tries to paddle as fast as he can, even using his other hand for paddling as well.

* * *

Fortunately, the monster managed to miss, and instead make a huge wave that sends our 'heroes' and the boat flying. It looked like they were hovering over the water, but then they all landed on the ground. Ryuji got up and saw the monster dived back into the water, it looks like it won't be bothering them for now. He heavily sighed in relief.

Then Hisamitsu coughs up some water and then starts to complain. "Hey, what the freak did ya do that for dude? You could have killed me back there!"

"Hey. Look. I'm sorry, ok? I was in a panicky life and death situation, so I didn't have much time to think and grabbed you and used you without thinking."

"Yeah, that sounds really weird and gross when you put it like that."

"Yeah I agree, let's never speak of it again." They both nod their heads in agreement.

"By the way," Hisamitsu starts off, "why did we fly in the first place and why were you- ya know..."

_'Seriously? He asks the flying question first?'_ Ryuji thought to himself in utter disappointment.

He sighed and pointed toward the ocean. His buddy then turns and notices the monster.

"HOLY CRAP!" He suddenly screams at the top of his lungs, turning blue with shock and panting in the process. "What... the... fuuuuuuu-"

"I'm awake now!" Minori proclaims out of the blue.

"And what... took _you..._ so damn long to recover?" Hisamitsu, still panting, mutters out loud.

Ryuji glares at him, but not before stating "It's good to see that you're no longer unconscious Minori."

"Thanks Takasu." She smiles back at him. "By the way, where are we?"

"Hmm, it appears we are on-"

"Woah, is that the river? No way, we teleported to the other side of the river!" Minori jumps up and down in excitement and cheers.

"Um, Minori? That's not—"

"But wait!" Minori stops jumping all of a sudden.

"Now is not the time to celebrate just yet, we still gotta get to the creepy cave, and the bridge, and Taiga!"

"Well yea, but what about Kōta? —"

"Him too. Come on boys, this quest is far from over. Let's-a go!" She declares as she keeps moving on forward, not knowing where she is going in the slightest.

"Minori, do you know where your going?" Hisamitsu asks.

"Nope, I have no idea. But I'll try to remember with these magical squares that popped out of nowhere."

_'__That's odd, how does she know that __Kōta was furry-napped when she was knocked out?'_ He thought and then sighed.

Oh well, shouldn't worry about it _too_ much I suppose.

* * *

The gang eventually get lost in the forest again, not even three minutes in.

"Aw man, where are we suppose to go now?" Hisamitsu complains.

"How should I know? _You're _the map, you tell us." Ryuji points out.

"But I don't wanna show my body to you guys again- that sounded a lot better in my head."

"Yeah, it did." Ryuji agreed with that unusally awkward statement.

"Hey I'm not at thinking too fast ok?" Hisamitsu tries to defend himself.

"Yea, sure. You keep telling yourself that..."

"Hey I know," Minori proclaims all of a sudden, "let's go and ask that creepy bird-thing up there where it is." She pointed upward where a weird looking bird with green hair and glasses was lying beneath the vines. He looked just like Yuusaku Kitamura, almost.

Minori shouted at him to get his attention. "Hey, birdie! Hey! Can you help us out?"

The Kitamura-like bird woke up from his slumber and looked at the others, then replies with _"¿Quién eres una persona extraña?_"

"Woah, it can talk in another language?" Hisamitsu was impressed with the bird[creepy?].

"Hey Minori, you sure you know how to talk with this thing?" Ryuji whispers in Minori's ear.

"Don't worry, I've played the game before, _this_ game before, and I have heard of this language before too, so this should be a cakewalk!" She replies.

Minori then faces the bird, takes a deep breath, and then speaks to it: "Hi, my name's Minori, and me and my friends are trying to find a way into this 'cave', do you know what I'm talking about?"

The bird nods in response.

"Ok good, so we are like, trying to get into this 'cave', and it's not just any ol' cave here, I'm talking about the one where it leads to a bridge and has this artifact in which could be really important to us and our friends, but mostly us, and our friends. So, can ya help us get to it or what?"

The bird makes a corny laugh and responds, "_Eres una chica loca efectivamente. Pero, sin embargo, voy a llevarte allí porque me gustas. Usted parece muy bonito y divertido._" He gets up and starts to fly.

With her face beaming, Minori turns to the boys and happily says "He knows the way, we can continue our quest!"

The two were amazed with her communication skills and were surprised that it actually worked – of course.

"Wow, great job Minori!" Ryuji compliments her.

"Yeah, you really have outdone yourself." Hisamitsu added.

Minori nods. "Mmm, come on, let's get going!"

"Right!" The boys respond.

And so, the strange journey continues...

To Be Continued...

_AN: As promised, a longer chapter – just not-as-good pacing though(It's still like that actually :(__). Anyways, hope you are enjoying this so far, I know I am; hopefully we'll find out what happened to __Kōta, who the mysterious fox/furry girl was, and what in the n:(ame of holy happened to Taiga in the next chapter. Stay tuned :)_


	6. Chapter 6: Catch the damn stars now :X

ToraDora The Explorer[Part 6]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_AN: Recap: After Ryuji and Minori __**somehow**__ escape the giant sea monster, the gang eventually gets lost, again. Fortunately(Somewhat), they come across a Spanish-talking bird that for some reason resembles Kitamura. He decides to help the gang on their quest for a while, and that's where the story picks up from..._

* * *

The terrible trio follow the bird, in hopes of finding that one cave that had the bridge. Oh, and Minori is singing to make things a little more peppy and less tiring, but kind of make[s] it worse actually. "Walking, walking, walking, walking, walking, walking, walking, walking, wa-ah-king!" Minori sung with all her might and pleasure.

Ryuji didn't mind the singing, for the first few minutes anyway. Though he didn't want to hurt her feelings about it either. He decided to just tell her nicely to stop singing for a while, that would work out, won't it? "Uh, hey Minori..."

"Yes Takasu?"

"Um, I was just wondering if you would mind—"

_"Ah, parece que hemos llegado, mis compañeros extraños"_ Kitamura-bird interrupts the two while pointing at a weird looking cave up ahead, with its wing, distracting our heroes in the process.

"Ooh, good eye Yuusaku" Minori cheers, "Now we can go into the secret cave!" She runs off inside without the others.

"Hey Minori, wait up!" Ryuji cries out as he runs off to go after the troublesome girl.

"Hey, what the hell is up with that girl?" Hisamitsu irritatingly asks as he is forced to travel place by place, being carried by Ryuji's sweaty hands.

"I don't know, I think her explorer senses are kicking in and are taking over her mind. Oh shit, we better hurry up before she gets herself killed!"

"Yeah, not like I have much of a choice here."

As the gang run into the cave, the bird just watches them. While staring at them, he adjusts his glasses with his wings and laughs carnally. _"Ellos no pueden hacer el viaje, vivo. Bueno, tal vez lo harán. Supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver"_ He soon flies off.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the cave, Kushieda Minori was walking around with a flashlight in her hands, happily humming and looking at rocks along the way.

"Wow, so many amazing sights to see." She said to herself. "I apparently don't even care that I might get myself killed in any way, shape, or form." She shines her flashlight one a couple of rocks and some bats, who fly towards her but end up missing her by an inch. Minori keeps on walking like nothing happened.

She however trips on something and ends up dropping the flashlight. "Argh, how did I get down here? And what did I trip on?" She asks to herself while trying to find the flashlight. She eventually finds it, and shines it on what had tripped her before. Her eyes widen at what she saw and then she screams.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cave, Ryuji slowly walks along side the path of the cave, since he doesn't have a light with him and he doesn't wanna bump into anything.

"I can't see a damn thing." Hisamitsu complained. "How long is this cave anyway?"

"I don't know." Ryuji replies.

"Well, what makes you sure that the bird didn't set us up?"

"He's got the appearance of my friend; I know him well. He wouldn't do something like that."

"Tch, whatever you say 'hero'."

Suddenly, they both heard a scream that was heard from across the cave, and Ryuji and Hisamitsu weren't that far behind from her too.

"Oh no, that sounds like Minori..." Ryuji says all worried. He then sees a little flash of light up ahead. "Hang on, I'm coming!" He yells out and runs really fast.

"H-hey, why are you going fast all of a sudden?" Hisamitsu asks, getting all shaky by the momentum.

"I see a light, that could actually lead to—" Without looking, he ends up stepping on a cracked something and falls beneath them. "—MINORIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

"Huh?" Minori turns to see if anyone was there, then turns to the thing that had tripped her. A little shiny star happened to be stuck between some rocks, trying to get itself out, but to no avail. Minori couldn't help but gush over how cute it was (Probably why she was screaming in the first place?).

"Ohh, don't you worry little guy, err, girl. I'll help you get out of there." She responds to the stars weeping and tries to pull it out of there. It took a while, but she eventually got it free. The star moved around for a little bit to see if its body parts were still functional; they were.

The star gleamed [bright] with happiness, as did Minori. "Minori, where are you!? Can you hear us?" She heard someone yell out.

"Somebody help us, please!" A different guy started yelling now.

"There's that voice again, I wonder what it could be?" Minori stupidly ponders, and then rubs her head in agony. "

I wish there was... someway I could find out where it's coming... from."

Then, all of a sudden, the star began to make a really big glow, it was flashing so bright and big that it nearly caused Minori to go blind. Then out of nowhere, a bunch of other stars with weird forms on them start appearing out of nowhere and circle around Minori. They begin to carry her and take her to where the others are.

* * *

By the time they reach over to the big hole, Ryuji and Hisamitsu were already in an argument.

"I'm telling you, none of this would have happened if you hadn't ran ahead!" Hisamitsu retorts.

"Oh, so it's my fault that I was trying to save a friend of mine?" Ryuji shot back at him. He then looks up and sees a light occurring up above them. "Hey, I think I see something. Look up there!" He exclaims as he points at the light.

"Huh? Hooray, someone sees us!" Hisamitsu cried. As some of the stars come down to help them, they start singing this really cheesy song while doing it. "On second thought, I don't think I wanna be saved."

"Shut up Hisa."

"You shut up, Ryu."

"Both of you be quiet." Minori says to the two, which they were surprised by it. Even Minori herself was a little surprised by what she had just said, but now is not the time to worry about that. They had to get out of here, and fast. After the stars carry them out of that hole, they then show a way to get out of the cave by flying towards that direction, which they were going to in the first place. Yeah that doesn't make any sense whatsoever. The three however, decide to not question this at all and follow their advice.

* * *

They eventually make it out of the cave alive, just barely though.

"Thanks for the help estrellas." Ryuji says to the stars.

"What's an 'estrellas'?" Hisamitsu asks.

"I... I don't know..." He responds, rubbing his head in pain. "Ugh, I don't feel well..."

"Me neither..." Minori adds, feeling a little bit woozy.

"Well, now that you mention it, I'm not feeling so hot either..." Hisamitsu declares.

"Well, what do we do now?" Minori asks. Just then, an arrow shows up out of nowhere, clicking at something near a tree.

"Hey, what's that?" Hisamitsu asks, pointing at the arrow.

"I'm not sure." Ryuji replies. Then, the arrow clicks on a tree, which causes it to fall down in the process.

"Oh that's just great." Hisamitsu pouts, "Now how are we gonna know what it was talking about now?"

Just then, one of the magical stars transforms into a chainsaw and saws the chopped down tree into pieces. "Ooh, let's count how many pieces they are now, in Spanish!" Minori declares.

"Um, how about we speak it in Japanese instead?" Ryuji suggests.

Minori though doesn't hear what he's saying and decides to count them in Spanish anyway. _"Uno, dos, tres, quarto..."_ While she was counting, he noticed that Minori didn't have her monkey tail anymore. And for some odd reason she's now wearing socks. "Hey the tree path's cleared. By the way, I counted up to 4,573 different pieces of wood! But not in Spanish though, cause I couldn't count past 4 in Spanish :P" She finished up.

Up ahead in the distance, they saw the bridge, THE Bridge that they needed to go. They were almost there. They almost made it. And if they hurry up now, they can make it before The Swipers can and—

"Hey look, I see a bridge!" Hisamitsu pointed out.

"Good eye Hisamitsu." Ryuji complimented him, for once.

"Alright, now that we found the bridge, we can go and save Aisaka and the others." Minori proclaims.

"Oui, lets-a go! Vamanos!" And the three hurriedly 'run' over to where the bridge was.

It might take a while though...

* * *

To Be Continued...

_AN: *Sarcasm* Yay for slow pacing! *Sarcasm* Don't worry though, the story'll get better and more exciting as it progresses ever so farther, just you wait! _

_Until then..._


	7. Chapter 7: Wanna come over? Too bad DX

ToraDora The Explorer[Part 7]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_AN: The gang managed to find and escape the cave alive and collected some stars along the way, which could be more annoying than 'those two guys.' They eventually finally manage to locate the bridge and are on their very way towards it. Meaning they are one step closer to finding Taiga and discovering The Swipers 'Evil' Plan..._

* * *

"Just...a few...more...steps..." Ryuji was getting REALLY tired of all this walking, but he- no they couldn't stop now. They were almost toward their destination. That one place that they needed to be since the beginning of their adventure. And hopefully, it will come to and end real soon.

When they pull the bushes that were for some reason blocking their path, they finally see the bridge up close. It was a long, sturdy looking bridge, and it also looked a bit boring. The three 'heroes' walked over toward the bridge to see what's going on and took a look around.

"Uh, I don't see anything..." Hisamitsu pointed out.

"Me neither..." Minori replied.

"So, what do we do now?" Ryuji asks, "Should we just walk on towards the bridge?"

"Yeah, I guess so. No use standing around here." Minori just shrugs. "Whelp, let's get a move on."

"Hold it right there." Another familiar voice was heard. The gang looked and looked, but couldn't find the source of where the noise is coming from.

Getting irritated with this shenanigan, the person crawled out from underneath the bridge and dusted off the dirt on her clothes. She had long blue hair, and also a big yellow puffy outfit. (she looked a bit like Kawashima Ami, and it showed)

_'Whoa, is she a furry too?' _Minori thought out loud.

"Hey I heard that!" The girl retorted.

"Or did you?"

"Yes."

"Or did you!?"

"Yes..."

"OR did—"

"I FREAKING HEARD YOU!"

"Girls, girls, calm down." Ryuji said, while trying to break the two up.

After the fight was sort of settled down a notch, the fuzzy girl cleared her throat before initiating her speech, by singing: "I am, the grumpy old troll, the grumpy old troll, who lives under a-h fuck it." She decided to just talk about it instead since it would take a lot quicker to do so. "I'm a monster girl who lives down there and you're disturbing my slumber."

"Well that wasn't so short at all." Minori unintentionally taunted at her.

"Don't be a smart-ass. Look, all I'm saying is that either you shut up and go away, or I'll have to use some other method on you..."

"W-what kind of method?" Ryuji asks nervously.

She grins at him "Simple." She opens up a random booth and goes behind it. "Either you solve my riddles, or die."

_'Riddles?' _Ryuji thought,_ 'She can't be serious...'_

"I like riddles!" Minori said enthusiastically, "I'll play! I'll play!"

"Hold on a minute." Hisamitsu protests.

"Hmm?"

"What if we win the riddles? Would you let us go on your bridge?"

"Certainly, but only those who solve them can go through." The girl replied. "Now, tell me this: What has two tails?"

Minori points at herself and then at Ryuji, "I have a tail, and so does Ryuji!"

"Good, you may now pass."

"Yay!"

"Now hold on. That wasn't a riddle that was just some random question that a five year old could answer!" Ryuji protests.

Minori just ignores the fact that he was talking about her and runs on top of the sturdy bridge.

"Minori wait, be careful it's far too dangerous!"

"_No se preocupe_ Ryuji, I got this..."

"But what does that even me—" The throbbing headache that he had earlier comes back and starts causing him problems again.

"Alright lady, lay it on us, lay it on us, what's next?" Hisamitsu proclaims.

"Hisamitsu, is there something wrong? You keep saying the same thing over and over..."

"Okay then." Troll-girl makes some bowls and a ball show up out of nowhere and onto the stand. She slides the ball into one of the bowls and shuffles them around for a while. When she stopped she looks up to the others. "Where is the ball in?" She asks.

_'Oh you gotta be kidding me, THIS is suppose to be a freaking riddle?'_

"That's easy, the one in the middle!" The map called out.

"Good, you may pass."

"Woo-hoo!"

"Wait a minute." Ryuji protested "How can he move if he's a map? Wouldn't that mean that—" He paused as soon as he saw his friend jump out of the monkey pocket boot and hop on over towards the bridge. _"Why does this game hate me?"_

"And now, for you." The Ami-troll girl says. "Are you ready for _your_ riddle?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. Lay it on me."

"Ok then." She grins. "What is greater than God, more evil than the devil, poor people have it, rich people need it, and if you eat it you'll die...?"

"WHAT? You gotta be kidding me! Why do they get such easy questions and I get a really hard one!?"

"Well, you did look like you wanted a much more... challenging question than the others." She replied.

"That, and it was out of spite."

"Figures..."

"Come on Ryuji, you can do this, we believe in you!" Minori called from afar.

"Wait, we?" Hisamitsu asked. "Just wondering, just wondering..."

_'Ugh, this is hard, how am I supposed to figure this out? There isn't anything more powerful than God, more evil than the devil..." _

Just then, an arrow shows up from right behind Minori. "Arrow, we need your help. Go over there and make sure Ryuji gets the answer..."

The arrow hovered over to where the others were and touched the grass, creating a giant hourglass. "Oh thanks little arrow, now we can give Ryuji a time limit for how long he has to answer the riddle."

"Yeah, thanks a lot..." Time was slowly passing on by, as each of the sands was falling down onto the bottom of the hourglass. Who knows what would happen if he didn't answer it correctly.

"Hey, can I get some help on this?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause this game is supposed to make people feel like hell, and your not an exception."

More time passes by, and when the all sands fall down, that could only mean one thing. "Times up Takasu." She recalled. "So, what is your final answer?"

"I... I..." He answers, "I don't know! This riddle doesn't make any sense! There's nothing greater than God, nothing more evil than the devil— wait, nothing more— that's it! Poor people have nothing, rich people need nothing, and if you eat nothing you'll die!"

"Damn it..." The girl muttered. "Very well then, you may pass."

Minori and Hisamitsu cheered. "Hooray you did it Ryuji, and it's all thanks to the arrow!"

"What- what did the arrow do?"

He hurries on over to where the others are, but not before saying to the troll: "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"You look just someone that I know of back in school. Ya know, if ya want, you can help us get out of the game, Ami."

"Humph, I have no idea what your talking about."

"But how do you know my name then? Can you answer that?"

"Ryuji, come on!"

He runs off to where the others are.

* * *

They eventually find themselves in yet another dead end. "Great, now where do we go?" Hisamitsu said.

"You should know, that the treasures are down below the bridge." The Ami-like girl called out to them. "Just follow that path over there and you should get there eventually."

"Thanks." They called back.

As they walk down under the bridge, they notice a light down below that was near a waterfall. That must be where the secret treasure is.

By the time they get to the bottom, they had already found Kota. He looked for some reason unconscious as he was lying down there on the floor along with the other treasures. Ryuji picks him up and he is yelling out "Backpack, backpack! Backpack, backpack!"

_'The hell? Is he drunk for some reason?'_

Just then, they had noticed some more shadows behind them. When they quickly turned around to see who it was however, they were already knocked out.

* * *

To Be Continued...

_AN: Sorry for making it stupidly short and stupidly repetitive. I'll try making the next one a bit longer..._


	8. Chapter 8: We're gonna need your help :C

ToraDora The Explorer[Part 8]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_AN: Recap: After all of that walking, hiking, and total exhaustion occuring onto our 'heroes', they finally managed to make it to the bridge. When they arrive however, they were challenged by a grump old furry- who looked like one of their classmates and 'friends'- in a game of... solving riddles. It wasn't easy (At least, not for Ryuji) but they succeed and proceed toward the treasure in hopes of finding what they were looking for. They see one of their pals Kota under the bridge, but also appears to be delusional off some sort. But before they could figure out why, someone or something knocks them out cold. What will happen now for our heroes? Who or what were they? And why did they do that? Let's find out, __**now...**_

* * *

"Finally. We got them right where we want them." One of the shadows started walking up to them with a smirk on her face. The woman picks up the backpack, takes a knock-out spray from out of the pack, and uses it on him.

"Wait- why did you do that?" Another shadow walked over and picked up the map that was on the floor.

"To make sure he'd shut up on our way back. Now, what to do about these 'comrades'..." The first shadow pondered for a moment before getting interrupted by her 'comrade'.

"Well we could always just leave them." The first shadow took a glance at the second in response to her response, "Or we could just throw them near a waterfall?"

"Yeah. That sounds better. Just as long as we bring these two back alive, we should be set."

The two go for Minori when they suddenly notice Ryuji conscious again and trying to go for the backpack. _'Come on... just... a little... bit... more...'_

"Humph, guess we'll have to do the same for him." The first girl said. "You can go and deal with pinky over there."

"Kay." And with that, the second girl disappeared without a trace, taking Minori's body with her.

.-.-.-.

When she finally reaches over toward a waterfall, she already starts sweating like a salami. "Geez, I thought I'd never get here. Ugh, why is this body so dang heavy to carry!?" She pouted. "No matter, I'll be getting rid of you shortly anyway..."

"Well what do you know, you were right all along. Sorry for not believing you sooner." A voice says out of nowhere.

"Huh? Who said that?"

"Ah ha ha, No se preocupe. Ahora mismo sólo que asegurarnos de que no tira usted sabe que por el río..."

"Come out so I-I can fight you!"

"Hmm, that's funny, aren't you guys more known for moving around and attacking sneakily? You sure as hell don't make a good Swiper..."

"Shut up, don't toy with me!" The girl barked back as she throws Minori's body into the water and makes a run for it.

The blue-haired makes a dash for it and tackles the girl onto the ground, but she manages to throw pepper spray at her and run off. While the green-haired picks her up and drags onto the land. "Nice going," Says the blue-haired as she walks back to where they were before, "Is she awake yet?" Her companion nods sideways. "Tch, how long has she been like that anyway?"

* * *

Darkness. It was all that she can see for the moment.

Floating around, Minori looked up and saw a small bright spot. And next to this white spot, was something, or someone, reaching out to her. Unsure of what or who it was, she extends her hand and reaches out from afar.

The place then whites out, and gets back to reality.

"Minori?" The pinkette heard someone calling her name.

She slowly starts to open her eyes and sees someone staring at her with confusion. "Huh?" Minori gets up and looks around. She sees that she is no longer inside of the cave like before, but outside and near some kind of-a waterfall.

"Oh, good. You're awake." Minori heard someone say, getting up off of the ground afterwards.

The pink-haired girl couldn't help but find the girl a bit, odd. And familiar as well. She also found her so-called 'partner' a bit familiar looking too. And then it quickly hit her. "Hiya ogre lady!"

"I'M A TROLL YOU—" The blue-haired started off, but then took a deep breath and calmed down for a while before continuing. "Anyways, we almost have no time to explain how you got here. To put it shortly, you almost drowned and we came to save you, barely. All we know is you and your friends are in terrible danger right now."

"Ella está bien, lo sabes." The guy next to her says, "Porque si no hacemos algo pronto, me temo que sus amigos van a sufrir muchísimo..."

"Hi Kitamura, how's it going? It's been a while hasn't it!?" Minori gleefully waves at the green-haired bird... thing.

"Pues sí, sin duda, tiene, ¿no es así?" He replied.

"Swear to god..." The troll-girl muttered. "Okay listen to us very carefully Minori—"

"But how do you know who I am Ami-clone?"

"Look, its video game logic, ok? Now shut up and pay attention! It's vital for you to know about this because it can easily help you on your journey."

"I'm listening!" Minori responds while saluting.

Ami sighed before continuing her 'epic' speech. "Anyways, you want to find The Swipers lair, correct?"

"Haai."

"And you want to find and save your friends, right?"

"Riiight."

"Right. So we have been calculating the enemies tracks, (Not stalking) while spying on their coordinates and moves, (Not stalking) and have predicted where they and the fortress, as well as your friends, are being held."

"So it's like—"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"Encontramos que los otros son básicamente."

"Oh, thanks Kitamura!"

"Oh my god..."

"So where are they being held? I must know."

"We'll show you the way, but it won't be easy. Are you sure you're up for it? After all, you have just awoken from nearly— ya know..."

"I'm more than ready. I can't just sit here and watch/let my friends get eaten and such, I have to take action!"

"Alright then, Kitamura, let's show this brat the way to the lair." Ami called out to the bird, who was already spreading its wings and flying toward the sun.

"Sí, parece que este viaje no ha terminado ahora. Tienes un desafío mucho más grande de espera por delante para ti para niños!"

"Ugh, we know that already!"

"Actually I didn't."

"Shut up Minori."

"Seriously though, how do you know who I am even though—"

"Be quiet!"

And so, the journey continues on, unsurprisingly...

.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, Ryuji woke up from his unconsciousness, unknowing where he was for the moment.

All he could remember was going in the cave to find his buddy Kota acting strangely and finding out that someone, or something was there and tried to knock them out and succeeded. He wasn't fully knocked out though, for he did hear some snippets of them saying stuff like "Bring", "Alive", and "fall". He couldn't remember what had happened after that.

Ryuji looked around the brown bag that he currently sees, wondering where he was and why he was here of all places.

Just then, while hearing some loud footsteps and talking, a hole shows up out of nowhere and he falls onto the floor along with Kota and Hisamitsu.

"Ow, what the heck...?" Ryuji rubs his sides in pain.

He then turns and sees his friends in a dizzy (coma-like) state. "I'm... the... backpack..." "Map... map... I'm the map..."

"Hey, who is this [emo] punk?" Someone called from afar in a high pitched voice. She was sitting in a giant throne with a familiar voice and a bowl of rice.

"Forgive me mistress," One of the girls in a fox suit said, bowing down in apologies, "we had to deal with him in order to get the backpack and map alive. There was no other option."

"You idiots!" The person in the seat got up angrily, "Why didn't you just throw him out along with everyone else and then leave scot free!? You could have just done that instead of taking him here ya know!" The others hang their heads down in shame. "Tch, whatever. Since he _is_ here though, we should do something special for him."

The girl gets up and walks over to him, while waving to her 'minions'. "Wha-what did you do to them? What are you going to do to them?" Ryuji nervously asks.

"Humph, you'll see."

_'Wait her voice. No... It can't be...!' _Ryuji tries to escape but the girls grab a hold onto him as their supposed 'leader' walks closer toward the boy with something in her hand. Running out of options, he tightly shuts his eyes and prays, preparing for the worst that was about to happen to him...

* * *

To Be Continued...

_AN: Sorry this took longer than it should have, got really busy this past couple of weeks and I apologize for that. I'll try and upload another one soon though so stay tuned..._


	9. Chapter 9: Come on, hurry up now :U

ToraDora The Explorer[Part 9]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_AN: Do I even need one at this point? Well, Ryuji gets captured by The Swipers along with Kota and Hisamitsu. Minori almost dies while being thrown off a waterfall... nearly, as she was saved by Ami and Kitamura. The three now go find the lair and get back what they have lost..._

* * *

Ryuji opened his eyes a little, wondering what the heck had just happened.

Well, he didn't feel any different than before, besides the fact that he (and his hands and feet) was strapped in a chair that The Swipers probably stole. There also happened to be this really big helmet that's attached onto his head, and a really large monitor dangling in front of him.

The leader of The Swipers walks right next to it while holding a microphone in her palm. "Alright dog, listen up, cause I'm only going to say this once!" She announced her 'speech' in a rather loud and serious tone.

_'Dog?'_ Ryuji seemed puzzled yet annoyed by that comment at the same time. _'I don't know whether I should I be happy that she's sort of acting in-character in a time like this, or if I should feel threatened by her trying to act all menacing but really is making herself look like an idiot.' _

As she turned around, she points at a little square. "Now let's say, that this is you." The leader began, "A fat, sad, little person who is desperate to find some good things in life." She later points at a circle. "And this is a member of our team. They are desperate to feed off people's misery by stealing something special and important from them, making them feel sad in the process."

Some other team recruits took a bunch of circles out of nowhere and placed onto the screen board. "Now let's say that all of these people are on my side. You get what I'm saying?"

"No."

"As you can see, all of us are closing in on you and are about to steal from you." She was giving them the 'hurry-and-get-rid-of-them" look as they get rid of the circles for a brief moment. "And so, we had wiped you clean; thinking that you have nothing else that needed to be stolen from, we had left you in the dust."

"Okay," Ryuji interrupts the conversation a bit, "can someone at least tell me what this has to do with anything? And why I have to listen to all of this?"

"But," The leader exclaimed that last part while glancing towards Ryuji, "What we didn't know, was that there was ONE MORE thing that you still had on you. Or should we say, _in_ you." She walks closer. **"And we'll be stealing that from you as well, now that we have you here anyway." **

_'Inside... of me...? WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?"_

"Yep, it won't take long now. Any moment now and it will happen. Any. Moment. Now."

"Um, I might regret asking you this, but what do you mean by—"

"You'll see, soon enough..." She replied with an evil grin on her face.

* * *

"Ne Ami?" Minori asks her troll buddy on the sidelines.

As they were walking for the past couple of miles, Minori couldn't help but wonder what was on Ami's mind right now.

"Huh?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no it's fine. Thank you for asking though Minori."

"No problem, after all we are friends and we must worry about each other's health and conditions!"

"Um, but I'm not sick or anything."

"Usted sabe que ella está preocupada acerca de usted y su seguridad," Kitamura jumps in as well, "la última cosa que podría hacer es por lo menos estar agradecidos de que ella no desea estar muerto o algo así..."

"Yes Kitamura-tori, I know that already. It's just that I've heard her say that multiple times."

"But you usually just stare off in the distance or something, ya know, like something is bothering you."

"Well, it's... just... that I'm..." "

Yes?"

"Forget it. We have more important things to worry about, baka."

As the trio was on their way towards the secret hideout, (I think) they happened to notice something in the water up ahead.

"Hey what's that?" Minori asks, pointing at the object up ahead.

Ami walks over towards it and takes a closer look at it. "Hmm, seems to be some kind of note."

"OH really? What's it say?" Minori leaps over and asks.

"I'm not sure. This looks a little blurry actually."

"Ah, deja que te ayude con esa señora!" Kitamura says, taking the piece of paper and drying it off with his... feathers.

When he was finished, he quickly cleared his throat and began to read: "Dice: 'Ayuda, si ustedes ven esto en cuenta, estoy en peligro. Estoy siendo atrapado y no puede escapar. Si desea saber dónde estoy, bueno, yo no sé de dónde he de ser sincero, pero sólo tienes que seguir el camino de baldosas amarillas o algo así. Y llegar rápido por favor? Firmado, T.'"

"Wow that is some really crappy writing..." Ami replied to the letter.

"But it still says someone is in trouble and we need to find and rescue this T!" Minori exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, but doesn't this seem a little bit... ya know... suspicious?"

"'P.S, debería llevarle cerca de la guarida de los Swipers o algo y luego se llega a la ubicación justo debajo de él.'"

"Ok that just makes it even MORE suspicious—"

"'P.S.S, sé que puede parecer que sé la ubicación, pero no lo hago. De verdad que no. Todo lo que sé es que yo vi algunos miembros de la Swipers caminar en un lugar que está cerca de mí. Me gustaría obtener una mirada más cercana, pero realmente no puedo encontrar mi manera de salir de aquí. Por favor, ayuda!'"

"Ya see Ami-troll-chan? T is somewhere captured in the hideout." Minori came to a realization, "Maybe this T note is from Takasu Ryuji, and he's in trouble!"

"Well duh, I know that but... I don't know it doesn't seem like a good idea..."

"Bueno, es el único camino que podemos tomar." Kitamura-bird chimed in, "E incluso si no lo es, aún podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Oh disparar, lo que acabo de decir eso?"

"Yes, you did." Ami muttered.

"Well then, let's get going then!" Minori yelled out, running towards the path.

* * *

Meanwhile, near- in the lair, two Swipe recruits were watching them from afar with a pair of binoculars that they stole.

"Hmm, should we go and tell them that they're coming this way?" One of them asked.

"Uh, yeah. But I don't know why they're following the yellow brick road though." The other responded.

"So? I don't know why either but we should at least inform our leader that they'll be coming soon."

"Alright. Let's go." They nodded and headed out towards the main room.

(And so, the unexpected journey continued...)


	10. Chapter 10: Now where can it be? :

ToraDora The Explorer[Part 10]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_AN: While walking around, Minori, Kitamura, and Ami discover a note on the water. It appears that someone is in peril danger and is being held captive at The Swipers lair. Thinking this to be from her/their friend Ryuji, the three go on chase in to the place and [try and] put a stop to The Swipers evil plans once and for all!_

* * *

"Mistress," One of the two servants called from across the hall corridor.

"May we come in?"

"Yes, you may." The leader replied in a calm tone.

As they both enter, they bow to her and say some important news: "Oh great leader, we have some information to tell you..."

"Oh, really? Do tell."

"It seems that the others are currently on their way to this castle." She looks up to the leader, "What are your orders?"

"Let's wait until they make it here, then we'll give them a little 'surprise'..." She turns to Ryuji while saying that last line. "Wouldn't you agree... Ryuji?"

"**...**"

.-.-.-.

"Hmm..." Minori pondered while using a trajectory from her current location to the lair. "If we keep going this way, then we'll surely make it through... towards our destination!"

"Well duh, where else do you think it could take us to, a freaking trap?" Ami complained, still wondering how that pinkette can still keep up that happy go-lucky attitude at a crisis like this.

"Tal vez sea una trampa," Kitamura said whilst adjusting his glasses, "Tal vez no lo es. No lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos más—"

"Hey look I can see it now!" Minori cried, pointing at the tall building over the hill.

"...allí."

"Wow, are you for real man?" Ami muttered.

"Come on, we're almost toward our destination, YAHOO!"

"Hey wait, don't run so far ahead!"

.-.-.-.

Eventually, the 'heroes' have finally arrived to their destination, apparently, they were somewhere inside of the castle.

"Hmm, now where do you suppose they could be in?" Ami pondered, "I mean, this must be huge and the person we're looking for can be ANYWHERE inside of that."

"Hmm, if I was a person who was trapped inside of a castle, where they could be a lot of guards, evil doers, and people who easily get spasms, where would I be held?" Minori thought out loud. "Of course, the very top of the—"

"Ah, hay una puerta por aquí al lado del castillo!" Kitamura cried out as he spotted a door near the castle that seems to lead to its basement (For whatever reason) "Tal vez hay una llave cercana que podemos utilizar para abrir la puerta y aquí desbloquearlo para poder entrar-encontrado." He says while searching for a key and unlocks it. As he did that, he turned toward the girls and gave them a ''come-now-we-wouldn't-want-them-to-wait-any-longe r' look.

"Or... we can just go down there, preferably..." Minori finished her sentence as she the rest of the gang continue to move on down the stairs.

.-.-.-.

Eventually, while chugging along (quite literally in fact) they come across an apparently small cage which has a female dressed up like some squirrel and another dressed like an iguana. One of them gives them a wave signal to let them come a little closer.

"Miss Yuri Koigakubo, is that you?" Minori skeptically asked.

"Shhh, not so loud!" The iguana gal whisper-yelled at her while turning side to side to see if there was anyone else nearby. "You can easily trigger... them. And then we'd all die!"

"Who's them?"

"Someone who shouldn't be mentioned right now, that's not why I sent in the letter..."

"Oh, so you're the one who sent in this letter?" Ami pulled out a letter and showed it to her.

"Ah. Yeah that's from me." Yuri replied. "I made it while I was bored and she helped me make it out of the paper that we found on the floor on this here cage..."

"Wait, who is she? I don't remember seeing her before."

"Eh, she's someone I just happened to have met while being stuck here in this hellhole. I think she's from another class or something, since this girl speaks some kind of foreign language."

"Esto es idiota habla hispana. ¿No ha utilizado una piedra Rosetta o algo así?" The squirrel girl spoke.

"Oh my, that sounds a bit insulting, don't ya think?" Minori asks.

"Sí, es como que era..." Kitamura added.

"What, she isn't making fun of my social status is she?" Yuri snapped.

_'Oh for fuck's sake...'_ "Can you please at least explain why you have given us the letter?" Ami inquired.

"Why else? I was sucked in here for some stupid reason and have apparently been 'trespassing' since according to them, I have overheard them talk about their 'evil plan' that they were going to do and use to control the gaming AND the real world..."

"WHAT!?" All the others are shocked by this.

"What? Like I said, I didn't hear ANY of that important shizz whatsoever. Trust me."

"Ok." Said Minori.

"Anyways, they caught me and took me into prison— but it got destroyed for whatever reason, (I forgot actually, didn't really care for it much though) so they decided to lock me up in this cage (along with this chick who I guess is here just for the same reasons as I am) and I'm not sure what they're going to do with me— er... us." Suddenly, some shadows start walking around and are searching and destroying random places. "Hey, is that what you were referring to?" Minori asked, catching a short glimpse at them.

"Oh shoot, we could be in trouble..." Ami murmured.

"Hijo de puta!" The squirrel girl said.

"Quickly, you guys need to get out of here! We'll take care of this and distract them so you can go forward."

"Después de todo, usted es el que está buscando / buscar, por lo que debe significar que van a centrarse en usted y tratar de derrotar a usted. Pero no se preocupe, vamos a estar a tu lado tan pronto como nos sea posible, se puede contar con ello!"

"Okay, but be careful now..."

"Right, we will. Now go!" Minori nods and rushes off to the top floor of the place.

She had a score to settle with those twerps, and this time, it will be personal...

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

_AN: Again, saving it for the climax coming up (hopefully)..._


	11. Chapter 11: We Did It, Sort Of :D

ToraDora The Explorer[Part 11]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_AN: Minori and co. had finally arrived to where the letter had left them. When they get there however, they notice their teacher __Yuri Koigakubo trapped in a cell [and turned into a squirrel] along with an exchange student who is apparently turned into an iguana. The two both mention that The Swipers leader is planning on using something in order to take over not just the virtual world, but __**the real world as well.**__ But before they could get anymore info out of them, Minori and co. had gotten seperated when trying to avoid some guards and a 'beast' guarding the lair. Now the clock continues to tick as Minori must try and rush on over to where the top floor is and possibly meet the leader face to face. This... is starting to get long, isn't it?_

* * *

"Kawashima, just how the hell are we going to prevent them from getting to Minori?" Yuri panically asked the troll girl Ami.

"Well, I'm not sure if we can really, but we can at least try!" Ami replied.

She turned to the foreign girl who was playing with her mirror and said "Foreign girl, lend me that mirror, I have an idea on distracting the goons!"

"Hey perra, ¿no sabes que tengo un nombre, ¿verdad? ¿Y por qué iba a dar a este espejo?" The girl rudely replied.

Kitamura, trying to translate the language for Ami just shrugged and nodded.

Ami sighed in disbelief. "Look, unless you want to be baiting for you-know-what, then I suggest you lend me that, por favor. I'll give it right back..." The iguana gal sighed and handed it over to Ami for her to use.

She looks up at some of the guards and yells out: "Hey you!" and while throwing a rock at it. "Bet'cha can't figure out this riddle that I had thought up: what do find in caves?" There was a brief pause from them, as they tried to figure out the 'complicated' riddle. "A ROCK!" They, knowing that it wasn't able to guess in time decided to shoot her alive.

Ami quickly took out the mirror just as soon as they started shooting at her and it ricocheted toward the ceiling, managing for some rocks to fall down and crush the monster. _'Alright, that was easier than I thought...' _

"Hey, what was that?"

"I think it came from the Cell Hell, come on!"

Just then, a couple of more guards from outside start talking and rushed over to see what the commotion was about in the prison room.

_'Aw shit, spoke too soon...' _"Hurry up and hide!"

"Sí, vamos a esconder en algún lugar donde nunca nos encontrarán, excelente!" Kitamura chimed in as the gang all ran out to hide... behind a rock. Riveting, isn't it?

The guards eventually arrive to the scene of the crime, wondering what the hell just happened. "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know, but it appears to be that somebody has defeated some of our guards."

"And the cage is gone too!"

"That must mean that the enemies have escaped, quick, search this place, do whatever you can!"

"Sir yes sir!"

And with that, the troopers marched along, not even paying any slight attention to the others hiding behind the gosh darn rock.

"Phew, that was a close one." Yuri rubbed her forehead in relief.

"Well it IS a good thing that these people are idiots, now let's go." Ami declared, as they all rush off to where the top floor is. Where Minori is.

But there's also this one problem... the enemies spotted them in less than a few seconds on escaping. And so, the others keep on running/flying and try to high-tail the enemies and leave them eating the dust.

* * *

Meanwhile at the top of the castle, their imperial leader was staring at the window, waiting for them to arrive.

Suddenly, one of their guards steps in and informs her that the enemies are now coming closer to her. She just grins and walks over back to her throne. "Let them come, it'll be a nice challenge to see me, the imperial leader, go up against—"

"MINORI HAS ARRIVED!" Minori yelled out as she entered the room for the first time, startling the others in the process.

"Hmm, you seem to have gone here quicker than I had imagined. No matter, at least we can settle this quicker now..."

"Yes, I will save this place, the virtual and the real world, and bring back my friends along side me! I've come a long way and I'm going to make sure that I—"

"Defeat me and save your friends? Well well, if you wanted them so badly, then why not just ask?"

"Huh?"

The leader raises her arms to imply that she wants the 'friends' to be released. When the guards slowly open the door, it reveals a guy and a pack and map all with bags put on their heads.

"Who..."

"Don't worry; these aren't just freaks with bags." The guards slowly remove the bags out of their heads as it's revealed to be...

"Huh? Ryuji, Hisamitsu, and that Kota guy!?"

**"I... love... my boots..." **

**"I AM A BACKPACK!" **

**"****Mappity Map Map." **

All of the guys have seem to be acting rather strangely and Minori for once doesn't like it one bit.

"No... no... what have you done to my friends?"

"Sorry, but I don't have any time to give out anymore poorly written exposition plot points. Now go my dogs, and show her what she's made of!"

_'Wait... dogs? I know someone who uses that term. It can't be...! Can it?' _

**"Booots!" **

**"Maaap." **

**"BAKPAK"**

The three charge at Minori with great speed... er, well at least... Ryuji did anyways. Hita and Ko hit fell face flat on the floor when trying to do the same thing. Two down already!

As Ryuji tried to kick her and Minori tried to avoid the kicks, she keeps telling him to stop and think about what he's doing for a second. But alas, he rubs it off like it's nothing. The leader laughs silently. "Your cheesy speeches are useless, there's no way you'll be able to break through Takasu like that, and even without my powers you are totally helpless!"

"Your Majesty, we have some more news." One of the guards informed her.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"It appears that we have captured the others that were trying to escape."

"Bring them in then!"

The doors open and the guards drag the other members across the corridor. They look beaten up and defeated.

"MINA!" Minori cried.

"How foolish of you all to go up against me, the imperishable leader of The Swipers! I was expecting more or less a challenge from you, but this is just far too ea—"

"Hurry, Minori, use this mirror while she's doing a monologue!" Ami throws the mirror towards Minori and manages to catch it.

"Whoa, I think I know what to do now, thanks Ami!" The pink-ette replied with a smile. Ami couldn't help but give out a weak smile also.

"Oh no you don't, whatever plan it is you'll be conjuring I will not allow for it to happen!" The leader shoots a ton of lasers at her to try and make her drop it. But Minori just runs across the walls and dodges every one of them.

She then leaps into the air and uses the mirror to off some amazing stunts and make them ricochet back into their leader. Minori gets closer and closer within each passing second, until she manages to break open her 'armor and mask', revealing her 'true identity'.

For a leader, she seemed rather short, and along side the brown-ish hair, pretty blue eyes, and a nasty attitude, there's nothing that would qualify her as a 'powerful leader' and isn't anything special. That is when the others came to a realization. "T-TAIGA AISAKA!?"

"That's right, I've been using this vessel in order to foil up the virtual world and destroy it alongside the real one, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" She called out in an evil robotic voice. "Shit, I though I said not to use plot points!"

"No, that was already said before..."

"BE QUIET! Anyways, let's finish this off, the real final battle's about to commence! Anything you say or do will be used against you, and don't even try to use some bullshitty speech to bring me out cause it won't do jack shit!"

_'Oh no...'_ Minori sadly thought, _'For the sake of this world and the other worlds to be saved... and for all of my friends to be saved... I have to kill Taiga? No, I just can't bring myself to do that! But if I don't...' _Minori starts to cry. _'What can I do? What can I do about this? Isn't there another option I could pick?' _

"There is uno..."

"Wha~?" Minori looked up and saw a shimmer of light appear on the ceiling. As it came down, it suddenly took an appearance of a girl with dark brown hair and a thick-ish Spanish accent.

"To fully get the darkness out of your friend and bring peace to all of the worlds, you need to say 'I believe in miracles'. Can you say 'I believe in miracles'?"

"Y-yes, I think I can!"

"Then say 'I believe in miracles'!"

"I... I... I believe in miracles!"

"I believe in miracles." Ami added.

"I believe in miracles." Yuri chimed in.

"Yo creo en los milagros." Kitamura and Iguana girl joined in as well.

As they kept on chanting, the angel girl started focusing her magic onto her hands while the Taiga impersonator kept on covering her ears telling her to stop it.

While chanting, Minori actually heard Hisa, that Kota guy, Ryuji, and even Taiga chant "I believe in miracles!".

"You guys..."

Just then, the angel shot out a ball of light and directed it into the Taiga impersonator, who couldn't take it anymore and vanished soon after.

As the gang had cheered, the angel girl floated over to Minori as a thanks for all the help that she had given. "Why are you thanking me? You're the one who helped in the very last minute!"

"Si, but you were the one who believed that you could save your friend, and that is the true power in this game."

"Um, ok, this is nice and all, but when can we go back into OUR world?" Ami asked impatiently.

"Ah, but it is simple, no? Just tap your shoes together and say 'there's no place like home'. Can you say—"

"Is there a less stupid way?"

"Oh, well, I'll just use my magic and teleport you guys out of there..." She converted some energy and out of nowhere and cast/flashed it upon our 'heroes', floating them around and such before eventually sucking them into a portal.

"Hey wait," Ryuji said, "I haven't even gotten to—" And with that, they disappear.

Out of the game at long last. Hmm, probably should be morning now...

* * *

_AN: Yep, I got tired of writing this as you can plainly see, so I just added whatever bullshit I could think up :P_


	12. Chapter 12: Hola, Soy Stupido XD

ToraDora The Explorer[Part 12: Epilogue]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

* * *

"Ugh... Minori? Taiga?" Ryuji woke up and saw that he was back in his bedroom.

_'Was that... all but a dream?' _He reached for his alarm clock and checked the time, when he saw what time it currently was, he started to freak out, jump out of bed, and rushed down the stairs.

There, he was greeted by his tired yet kind mother who was waiting for him to make her breakfast. "Oh, good morning Ryuji. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Not now mom, can't you see I'm going to be late again?"

"Can you at least make me some breakfast?" His mother asked nicely.

Ryuji takes a piece toast and gives to her while taking a granola and running out the door.

.-.-.-.

He eventually makes it to school right on time... same went for everybody else.

When he arrived in his classroom, all of the classmates were talking about 'last night'.

"I remember getting stuck in this game last night, I had no idea what was going on in there..."

"I know right? I felt like I was possessed by something... or someone... until I saw this globe of light coming towards me... and then... I felt nothing... until I heard someone say..."

"I believe in miracles?"

"!"

"Ryuji, you made it!" Minori was waving at him to come to her table where she, Kitamura, and Taiga were sitting as well.

Taiga looks down on the table and sighs.

"So... you guys had that dream also?" Ryuji asked as soon as he arrived near their tables.

"Yeah; I for some reason was a foreigner."

"Hey, ¿estás insultando nuestra herencia que bola fango?" Someone called from afar.

She walked into the classroom and approached Ami, who gave her a small mirror. "Thanks for letting me borrow this, it really does work like a charm."

"Sé que no? Tengo esta fuera de Ebay a un precio bajo y se ve tan hermosa también. No tengo ni idea de por qué nadie quiere esto. Aparte de mí, por supuesto..."

Just then, their teacher Miss Koigakubo entered the class with frizzy hair, tired eyes, and a really crappy attitude. "Alright everybody, to your seats now!"

Everyone did as they were told, and the girl from before left.

"Well, see you later." Ami called out.

"Lo mismo digo." The girl responded and shut the door.

"Alright, now if I can get your attention please, we'll be reading a book called—"

That's when Koigakubo noticed that Kota guy singing some random song while doing a little dance and Hisamitsu slapping him for it.

Yuri, who couldn't stand it anymore shouted: "SHUT UP!"

The classroom went silent for a while... until Minori raised her hand and asked "Miss Koi-something, what kind of book is called 'SHUT UP'?"

The classroom uproared with laughter, and the teacher started to get more annoyed than tired and angry anymore.

Ryuji couldn't help but laugh a little as well.

Because after all the shit they had to go through, it was nice to have a good laugh, with your friends, and your family.

And maybe that is the real miracle here, after all... *click*

* * *

**The End (Fucking Finally :O)**

_AN: We (And by we I mean I and not them) had so much fun on this past few hours of our lives, what was YOUR favorite part of the story?_

_..._

_I like that part too. My favorite part was when it ended. Get it? The end? I suck at humor..._

_Anyways, we- I couldn't have done this without you, thanks for reading, Gracias ;)_


End file.
